Black
by LaLechugaLoca
Summary: Black, de Pearl Jam, es la guía conductora de este fanfic que está tratado desde el punto de vista de Alucard. Es corto y -si no conoces la canción- enredado. ¿Qué pasaría si Integra se comprometiera con alguien?


**Nota de la autora:** Si, otra vez con PJ :D

Si alguien más los escucha, sabrá que Black es una de sus canciones más emotivas, o por lo menos para mí lo es. Realmente, yo recomiendo escuchar la canción antes, porque de lo contrario el fic se entenderá poco.

Eh dicho –muchas veces, lo siento– que Eddie Vedder me encanta, esta canción en especial me conmueve mucho, solo los que son capaces de comprender la letra entenderán a qué me refiero exactamente. No sé, transmite mucho sentimiento con sus letras y su voz.

Ahora, un leve prólogo de inicio para que se comprenda, sino quedarán confusos:

»Es totalmente alternativo, y puede que hasta sea OoC, solo uso la canción a modo de hilo conductor para tratar de dar vida a una situación imaginaria.

Para entender el contexto, háganse la idea de que Integra está saliendo con alguien y está comprometida con él. El fic es relatado desde el punto de vista de Alucard, siguiendo la trama conductora de la canción adaptada a la situación.

Bueno, no os quitaré más tiempo innecesario, si has abierto esta pestaña es porque deseáis leer el fic supongo, no leer mis notas de autora xD

* * *

**Black**

Su cama está vacía, las sábanas blancas e intocables están tendidas ante mí, de igual manera que una vez lo estuvo su cuerpo.

«¿Hace cuántas noches que no la veo dormir en su cuarto?»

Siento como si todo a mi alrededor comenzara a girar, todo me da vueltas, mi mente se concentra solo en ella.

De alguna manera siento que todo lo que tenía, todo en lo que creía, ahora ha cambiado.

Me sentía seguro, estaba convencido de que nunca la perdería. «Ella era mía». No tenía por qué sentir miedo.

Le entregué todo, puse mi existencia a su disposición, para servirle, como no hice nunca con ningún Maestro antes.

Y sé que a su manera ella también me entregó todo, puso en mí su confianza, su vida y su Organización en mis manos para protegerla. Todo lo que un Hellsing podría darme, y mucho más de lo que los anteriores me dieron.

Todo, menos su sangre, ni su cuerpo. Tampoco me dio su corazón.

Y ahora, mis lívidas manos se manchan del carmín que gotea de mi rostro.

¿Qué es todo esto?

¿Qué me está pasando?

No debería sentirme así. «No debería sentir nada».

Es humana.

Es mi Ama.

Estoy muerto.

Soy un monstruo.

Pero…ya no está conmigo, como alguna vez desee que fuera. Como deseo que sea.

Una vez más, mis recuerdos y mis sueños se tiñen de negro.

Su ausencia lo marca todo, tatúa todo a mí alrededor.

Ya no está, y no va estar.

Camino por los pasillos de la mansión, tratando de no pensar, de eliminar de alguna forma su imagen de mi cabeza.

Paso por los cuarteles, la tropa de mercenarios parece divertirse entre ellos. La Chica Policía y el Capitán se ven felices mientras platican. Parecen novios.

Yo sé que a ella le gusta, aunque se esfuerce por negarlo; la conozco, es como si fuese mi hija, eh probado su sangre, yo la convertí en lo que ahora es.

Pero aunque me cueste aceptar, ella nunca será como yo. De cierta manera es un alivio, Seras nunca perderá su lado humano, no se convertirá en el monstruo que yo soy. Por lo mismo, ella sí puede encontrar el amor. Y estoy seguro que será en manos de ese francés.

Pervertido y charlatán, es un hombre que, a pesar de todo, la quiere y vale la pena para ella.

«Si, son como novios».

Y todos están felices, como una familia. Hasta Walter parece más contento, y obviamente _ella_ debe estar contenta.

Entonces… ¿Por qué me amargo? ¿Acaso no deseo que mi Maestro sea feliz?

Los pensamientos retorcidos hacen presa en mi cabeza, giran arremolinándose allí, haciéndome temer. Imaginando cosas y situaciones que no deben ser. «Que no pueden ser».

Me siento aturdido.

Hace unos meses todo iba bien ¿Por qué la felicidad tarda tan poco en desaparecer de mi vista? ¿Qué tan rápido puede ese rayo de luz apagarse en mi _vida?_

Ahora, sin embargo, todo se ha vuelto mal, todo se ha vuelto negro.

Desde que acepté que busca su destino fuera de esta mansión, fuera de todo esto, lejos de mí...me he sumido en la oscuridad una vez más, no creí que pudiera enterrarme más en ella, mucho menos debido a sentimientos tan patéticos.

De un momento a otro, ella ha cambiado todo lo que veo.

Ha cambiado lo que soy.

Ha cambiado lo que seré.

Una vez más, la soledad ha tatuado mi existencia con su tinta oscura.

Y sostengo entre mis manos un vaso de líquido rojo, la sangre dentro de él se mece como si de olas se tratasen.

¿Qué es todo esto, que me está pasando?

Oh, es que ella ya no está, se está yendo, cada vez la pierdo más.

Su presencia cautivadora se aleja, dejándome en oscuridad. Una vez más, me sumerjo en la soledad…«Solo soy un monstruo».

No tengo que sentirme así.

Debería estar acostumbrado.

¿No soy acaso aquel que abandonó su humanidad para aferrarse a la oscuridad eterna?

¿No soy acaso el temible Conde Drácula?

¿Aquel príncipe legendario que arrasó con sus enemigos y los exterminó?

¿El demonio que perdió su alma y su humanidad por seguir una guerra sin fin?

¿El arma secreta de una Organización caza vampiros, que solo sirve para matar, y se regocija con la muerte y la destrucción?

¿No soy acaso solo su sirviente?

La soledad ha marcado todo con lo que alguna vez soñé, todo lo que soy, todo lo que seré.

Y sé que no podré tenerte.

Sé que tendrás una vida hermosa, que serás la estrella que ilumine el cielo de alguien más.

Pero… ¿Por qué?

¿¡Por qué!?

¿Por qué no puedes...

¿Por qué no puedes serlo en el mío?

.

* * *

La puerta de mi mazmorra se abre y por ella aparece una cabellera larga y rubia. Los ojos azules se topan con los míos, y ella sonríe.

Camina con elegancia embutida en su pequeño traje de fiesta, su figura poderosa ahora escondida tras un trapo de tela oscura que se amolda a su cuerpo grácil.

Se sienta frente a mí, saca su cigarrillo sempiterno y se lo lleva a sus labios delgados.

Ya no veo el anillo en sus dedos.

Exhala el humo, y vuelve a sonreírle a mi cara perpleja.

—¿Por qué?—

Se encoge de hombros.

—No iba a funcionar—

El rayo de luz que ilumina mi oscuridad vuelve a aparecer, quizás más fuerte que antes. Mi sonrisa de desliza por mi rostro correspondiendo a la de mi Maestro. Tratando de ocultar en cierta medida la felicidad que inunda mi muerto corazón.

A fin de cuentas, siempre hay otra oportunidad.

Aún para alguien como yo.

Para alguien como nosotros.

_«Nosotros tendremos un lugar juntos»._

* * *

**P.d:** La última estrofa es literal de la canción, y a mí me encanta. Demonios, es que suena tan condenadamente emotivo :')

Y de alguna manera imagino a Alucard pensando eso si es que Integra se fuera con alguien más. (Desde mi postura de fan de AxI, por supuesto). Esa parte fue la que me hizo hacer el fic.

Entonces, ¿Se entiende al menos? Sino, podéis pedirme la explicación jeje, no hay problema ;)

Otra cosa, pensaba cortarlo hasta esa estrofa, o sea dejándolo hasta que él dice »¿Por qué no puedes serlo en el mío?« Pero sentí que de alguna manera quedaba muy triste, y le agregué ese retazo que bien puede entenderse como un emparejamiento AxI posterior, solo para quitarle la nostalgia :)

Saludos lechugísticos :D

_Carpe Diem_


End file.
